Melody's Valentine
NOTE: MELODY AND MILES ARE 16 IN THIS STORY. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF. ' Part 1: Melody Melody woke up from her bed, suddenly remembering that it's Valentine's Day. Melody: Oh! It's Valentine's Day already! I better make all of my cards! And I'll make one ''special ''one for Miles! Just then, Melody's little brother came in. Rhythm: Ooh, big sis likes somebowdy! He he! Melody & Miles, sitting in a tree... I'm not going to say the rest. It's too gross. Melody: Oh, be quiet. Go to your room and play your keyboard. You can help me pass out the cards. Rhythm: Yay! Come on kitty! Let's go! I know, let's play twinkle! Or maybe not... that's too easy... hmm... Melody made cards for all of her friends in Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Island, and saved the very last one for Miles Musicnotes. Melody: Hmm... what should I write in this card for Miles? In all of the other cards, I made a poem/song about their personality. Like for Bella, I wrote in "Dance to the beat, isn't that sweet? Sing with the tune, and greet me soon! Happy Valentine's Day!" Maybe, I should do that too! No..." She had a hard time deciding on what to write, when suddenly she had an idea. Melody: Ah Ha! I know what to write! I'll write the traditional poem, mixed with my poems! Let's see... Melody turned to her pet dog. Melody: What about "Roses are red and violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and so are you! Let's have some fun, sing and dance. And make a friendship, that will never end. Happy Valentine's Day!"? Is that good doggy? Melody's Pet Dog: Ruff! (Yes) Melody: Ok! Now, Let's deliver them! Come on Rhythm! I'm going! Rhythm: Ok! Wait for me swister! Part 2: Miles Meanwhile, Miles was planning something different. Miles: Oh, I'm so nervous! I have planned this sooo carefully, but I'm not sure it's going to work! What if she says no? Miles was planning to invite Melody for dinner for Valentine's Day. He had it all planned out. First, when Melody comes over to give him her card, he will ask her to have dinner with him. Then, he will bring her inside his house, and then... they will eat! When they are finished eating, he will give her a Valentine's card and dance! ''Ding- Dong! Miles: Ooh, there she is! Melody: Oh, hi Miles! I... um... made this valentine card for you! Melody was blushing a lot. She couldn't help it! She was giving a valentine card to her crush! Suddenly, Rhythm stepped forward. Rhythm: Guess what Miles! Melowdy likes you! She made an extra-special card to you! Melody: Rhythm! Rhythm: What? You dwo and you did! Suddenly, Miles started blushing! Miles: Hi...um... would you like to join me for dinner... or is it lunch? Yeah, it's dinner. So... can you? Now they were both blushing. Rhythm: Oh... I better stay away from all this... GROSS! I'm outta here! Come on kitty! I hope I never be like that when I grow up... Melody: YES! I WOULD LOVE TO! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! ... I mean, of course I can! Oh yeah, Rhythm! Rhythm: Yes, big sis? Melody: Go to our house and wait there for me, ok? I'll call Bella to babysit you. But don't tell her ANYTHING about this, okay? Rhythm: Ok! Wet's go kitty! ... Again. Rina: Where are you going? Rhythm: To our house! Rina: Can I cowme? Rhythm: Owkey! Melody: Now, you two better go to our house. Miles: Rina, be a good girl, okay? Rina: Owkey! Rhythm: Wanna plway something on my keyboard? Rina: Sure! Rhythm and Rina both walked away talking about what they were going to do when they arrived at Rhythm's house. Part 3: A Hug Miles: ..Oh, come inside! Melody: Thanks. They both stepped inside Miles' house. Melody was in awe. Melody: Wow! You're house is sooo cool! Miles: Thanks. Let's eat... um... I also have a card for you... do you want to read it? Melody: Yes! Melody opened her valentine card and gasped at what was inside. The card had music notes, microphones, and jewels all over it! At the middle it read, "Roses are red, and violets are blue. I wouldn't have been this much happy, if it wasn't for you! The first time I saw you, I knew you were mine. Would you be my valentine?" Melody: YES! With instinct, she ''accidently ''hugged Miles. Melody: Oh, sorry... Miles: It's okay. Miles had a BIG smile on him. Miles: Now let's eat! Part 4: Spying Rhythm didn't do as told and told Bella ALL about Melody and Miles.Now, you should know that Bella always needs to see what's going on to believe it, so she decided to do some spying. Bella: Now you guys know what to do. Right? Rhythm and Rina: Wes! Bella: Okay. Shhh... they're talking. Bella was evedropping and she jumped when Melody hugged Miles. Rhythm: Ew... Big swis and growing weirder and weirder every day! Rina: I think It's sweet. Rhythm: You're gross. Bella: Okay, you guys were right. They look sew sweet together! Rhythm: I hope sis doesn't get mad at me for telling you... Rina: She probably will... Rhythm: *Whimpers* Awww... *Sniff, Sniff* Rina: Don't wowy! I'll just tell her that I did it! She won't get mad at me! I hope... Part 5: Dinner Melody: Sooo... what's for dinner? Miles: Well, I couldn't think of anything to cook... so I just made spaghetti with garlic bread and steak with steak sauce. For dessert, almond cake with heart shaped cookies! Melody: Ooh... yum! Wait, is that Rhythm, Rina, and Bella at the window? Miles: I don't know. Let's check it out. As they walked up to the door, they saw that it WAS Rhythm, Rina, and Bella! Melody: What are they doing here?! How long had they been there? Did Rhythm tell Bella? Arrgh... Miles: Let's just ignore them. Melody: Okay. As Melody and Miles sat down on Miles' dinner table, Melody's mouth watered. The food looked so good! However, the fact that her brother and everybody else was spying on her made her uncomfortable. Melody: I can't eat with them staring at me! Miles: I'll go tell them to go away. Melody: Thanks. As Miles was telling the trio to go away,Melody started eating. Later, Miles joined her. Miles: *Cleans his mouth with a napkin* Now, It's time to dance! Melody: Okay! Oh Miles? Miles: Yeah? Melody: I need to tell you something. Come here. Miles: Um... okay... Melody whispered something in Miles' ear that made him blush. Miles: Thanks... Melody: You're welcome... After that they danced to the waltz. Miles: Happy Valentine's Day Melody! Melody: You too Miles! Miles gives Melody a rose. Melody: Aww... thanks. Miles: I now invite you to see me tommorow at the movies. Melody: Okay, I'll be there! !I better get home now... bye! Miles: Bye! See you tommorow! Wait, Let me walk you there. Melody: That's so sweet! Thanks! Then they walked off to the sunset. ...Guess what happened next. '''HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! Category:Stories Category:Suji500 Category:Su-Ji500 Category:Melody Jingletunes